WITCH in the furture
by SadnessAngel-sama
Summary: My first fic YAY!The duty is passing for the next generation of W.I.T.C.H..First it begins when W.I.T.C.H. didn't have children yet and the next chap talks about the girls.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! This is my first fic! But I'm a bit nervous about it. So here we go!R&R!

W.I.T.C.H. in the future:

W.I.T.C.H. OH that name brings so many memories! They are all grown up now! No they are not old like grandma and grandpa but they are in their early 20 .Let's see what happened in all these years.

We shall begin with the "W" which is Will Vandom. Will and Matt Olsen have been married for only one month. Over the years, Matt became a rock star and Will is looking for a job right now. They are very happy together. They are living in a pretty nice apartment. When Matt first asked Will to marry him, her mum got mad and she didn't want her to marry Matt but Will convinced her and here she is, Will Olsen.

"I" is for Irma Lair. Irma and Martin are dating now. Yeah, I mean Martin the nerd is dating Irma the water goddess. Well in those years Martin has gotten taller and he removed those ugly glasses and he's wearing contact lenses. Irma and Martin are really happy together. Irma also is looking for a job and Martin is a math teacher and Cedric's library is now his.

"T" is Taranee Cook. She and Nigel are engaged and they are impatient to be a couple. Taranee became a nurse and Nigel is in Matt's band. They bought an apartment just for them.

"C" is for Cornelia Hale. Over the years Cornelia became a famous model and she was teaching ice skating. She and Caleb have been married for one year. As for Caleb well he's helping Martin in the library .Cornelia and Caleb is living in a beautiful and big mansion. The mansion is big because there are two people who will live in it very soon. Who are these people? Well they are Cornelia and Caleb's twins. They are coming in a short time. Cornelia is eight month pregnant and she's looking huge, she and Caleb are having twins, a boy and a girl .They are really excited .They got married at earth but they wanted the babies to be born in Meridian. The boys and Cornelia's parents knew there little secret and they were ok with it.

"H" is for Haylin. Haylin and Eric are also one month married. Eric is a musician and Haylin have bought the restaurant right after her grandmother died. Yanlin died when Haylin was sixteen. Haylin was crushed when her grandma died and she didn't talk to anyone for a month but, Eric was there for her. They are a very cute couple. They are living in a house next to the "silver dragon".

Well this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. PLZ review . I only want to know how my story is. See u all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thx for the reviews. I'll try to make this chap longer. But there is one thing that I forgot to tell you about it , if you want to review please no flames , it's my first fic and I almost fainted when I got my first review people!:p anyway thx for reading!

Chapter two:

At the silver dragon:

Will, Irma, Tranee, Haylin and the boys were sitting in the restaurant talking and eating some snacks. They were going to Meridian, because it had been a while since they had last saw Elyon, so they are having lunch together. Over the years Elyon married a prince named Edward. He's very handsome and he's a complete gentleman. He has black hair and gray eyes. Elyon and Edward are very happy together. They are 3 month married.

The girls were ready they were only waiting for Cornelia and Caleb.

"Cornelia will never come on time!" said Irma putting her head between her hands.

"Yeah, and Caleb always told us that GIRLS are always late" said Will complaining just like her friend. And the girls kept whining until a big Cornelia entered the restaurant. Even though she entered, no one stopped complaining about her.

"Yeah she's always late because she wants to put make up and…" Irma was cut by Cornelia.

"I'm surprised that you didn't see me guys with my big stomach standing here" Cornelia said and she crossed her arms and glared at her friends.

The girls gave her innocent smiles. "Cornelia dear, how are you with the babies" asked Haylin scratching the back of her head just like Caleb.

Cornelia didn't reply she just kept glaring at them. "Sorry Cornelia, we tried to convince them to stop it but girls don't listen to boys" said Matt to Cornelia.

"Yeah sure" said Cornelia and rolled her eyes. At this moment Caleb entered the door carrying his car keys. Yeah Caleb learned how to drive two years ago. The first Caleb drive his car was when he was going to bring some stuff for the house and when he came back, his car was all broken. Cornelia was so angry but she calmed down and said to herself that Caleb is from another world so she shouldn't get mad with him.

"Hi guys" said Caleb waving his hand to the gang. Everyone greeted Caleb (I don't know if we say this)

"So is everyone ready?" asked Will getting the heart in her hands. Everyone nodded as Will opened a portal to the castle in Meridian. When they entered the castle, Elyon ran to them and hugged her friends.

"I miss you guys so much" said Elyon hugging Cornelia. "We miss you to Elyon" said Cornelia hugging her friend back.

"OH MY GOD! Look at you Cornelia!" exclaimed Elyon looking at her big friend.

"Yeah, I really look like a bear!" said Cornelia

"Hey don't say this Corny, you're not looking like a bear, you're just carrying two babies" said Elyon smiling and putting her hand on Cornelia's stomach."So why are you late you guys?" she asked looking at her friends.

"Well because somebody cares about herself" said Irma looking at Cornelia.

"C'mon Irma stop complaining about Cornelia, she's pregnant" said Taranee stopping the girls from fighting.

"Ok c'mon guys Edward is waiting for you we have a bad news, but don't worry so much I don't think that it's very important" said Elyon

"What is it Elyon?" asked Caleb. "You will see" said Elyon

The gang walked in the castle until they were facing Edward and Julian looking at the crystal where Nerissa was.

"Hi dad!" said Caleb to his father Julian."Caleb son, how are you" asked Julian hugging Caleb."I'm fine, a little tired" said Caleb."Tired of what?"Asked his father. Caleb looked at Cornelia and then scratched the back of his neck and smiled."Work" he said "How are you Edward?" Caleb."I'm fine Caleb and how are you madam?" asked Edward Cornelia."I'm great Edward but PLEASE call me Cornelia, when you call me Madam I feel that I'm very old" said Cornelia smiling. Edward laughed a bit "ok Cornelia" he said. And everyone said Hi.

"So what's the bad news Elly?" asked Haylin

Julian, Edward and Elyon sighed."Guys come look at the crystal" said Elyon as the gang approached to it. The crystal was cracked but not totally"The crystal is breaking more everyday" said Edward

"And everyday a creature comes out of the crystal" Elyon continued Edward's phrase

"What?! How could you say it's not important Elyon? This after we will go and capture those creatures" said Will in a leader voice

"No Will, we don't want you to get tired and everything , besides Cornelia is pregnant" said Elyon

"We can let Cornelia here but there is no way we are letting those monsters destroy meridian" said Will

"Yeah I'll be fine Elly" said Cornelia

"And we will help you girls" said Eric, Nigel and Martin at the same time, joining the conversation.

"Ok ok fine, but first let's have lunch" said Elyon. The girls cheered and then a maid came. "It's time for lunch your majesty" said the maid. The gang sat on the table as they began to eat and talk.

"So, how are you doing you guys?" asked Elyon

"We're fine Elyon , how are things going in here?" asked Will

"Well everything is fine Will" said Elyon

"Now it's my turn to ask a question" said Cornelia as she asked her friend:" How are you and your HUSBAND elly?" asked Cornelia smirking. Elyon and Edward are married but they are still shy. They both blushed as the gang laughed

"Boy you really have to get used to be a couple you guys" said Taranee

"We need time to get used to this. We are only 3 month married!" said Edward blushing more. As they continued the conversation.

They finished the lunch and they got ready to work.

"Caleb are you sure I can't come with you?" asked Cornelia.

"Honey, you're nine month pregnant and you're almost going to explode, what if something happens to you or to the babies? I wouldn't want my wife or my kids to get away from me" said Caleb as he kissed his wife

"Fine, if you want to disappoint your pregnant wife" said Cornelia. Caleb laughed and kissed Cornelia one last time before he leaves.

The gang left, leaving Cornelia in the castle with Elyon.

"I wish I was with them" said Cornelia, and then she felt the babies kick. "Its ok daddy will be back" she said putting her hand on her stomach. Elyon smiled at this.

"That's so cute" said Elyon. Cornelia laughed a little,and then they walked to the room where was the crystal.

"You know Elly, sometimes I feel special cause I'm the first one who will have kids in the group" said Cornelia.

"Yeah you are Corny. I wish I had kids" said Elyon."it will happen , I bet that Edward and you will have beautiful kids " said Cornelia."Yeah I guess" said Elyon.

Nerissa was sitting on her chair and she heard all the conversation." So Caleb my son married Cornelia, and she is pregnant! Wow I am going to be a grandmother!" she said and then she smirked."That is really interesting .I have a lot of plans to do after I get out of here!"

With the gang:

"Get off of me you big hairy monster!" yelled Haylin

"I'm hear honey!" yelled Eric as he hit the monster with fist

"Thanks honey" said Haylin and then she gasped when she saw a monster behind made a tornado and killed the monster with it.

Caleb took his knife out of the creatures back and the creature hit the floor.

"Ok I think this is the last one" said Irma as she killed the last creatures

"Great now let's hope that there isn't anymore and let's go back to the castle" said Will

The gang walked to the castle .They entered the castle and Cornelia and Elyon ran to them.

"So what happened?" asked Elyon

"We got them!" said Irma smiling.

"YAY!" yelled Elyon clapping her hands.

"honey, let's go home I'm tired" said Cornelia to Caleb."OK, we gotta go guys thank you for lunch" said Caleb.

"AW! Fine, see you guys and Caleb if anything happens just call me " said Elyon and all the gang left to earth.

"Something like what?" asked Caleb

"Something like Cornelia going in labor" said Elyon

"Oh yeah sure "Caleb replied and then everyone left

In Cornelia and Caleb's house:

It was 12:00 am and Cornelia and Caleb were sleeping calmly when Cornelia felt pain in her stomach. She got up and winced."Caleb wake up!" she waked Caleb up.

"What is it Cornelia" asked Caleb worried

"Caleb I think it's time, the babies are coming!" exclaimed Cornelia

"OH MY GOOOD! Ok honey bread and I will call Elyon. Cornelia took a deep breath and Caleb called Elyon.

"_Hello" Elyon's voice was on the phone _"Elyon, thank god, Cornelia is in labor can you open a portal or something?" _"OMG yeah I'm on it"_

Cornelia was screaming in pain."Its ok honey, Elyon will be here in a minute" said Caleb calming Cornelia down.

"I'm here Cornelia" said Elyon coming out of the portal

"C'mon let's get up" said Caleb holding Cornelia's hand

In the hospital in Meridian:

The gang was waiting outside a room. A scream was heard. Then silence . OH no ,another scream.

A few hours later Caleb came out of the room and he was completely silent.

"So… say something!" said Will trying to wake him up.

"I am a father." Said Caleb. The gang cheered and congratulated Caleb.

"Congratulations son. I can't believe I am a grandfather!" said Julian.

After Cornelia was cleaned up, the gang and Caleb entered the room. And they saw Cornelia holding two babies .The two of them had dark blond hair and blue / green eyes. They were adorable!

Caleb came closer to Cornelia and took the babies from her.

"AAAAWWW!they are so cute!" said Haylin smiling at the babies

"What do you want to call them guys?"Asked Will

"Well we are thinking: Robin and Rose." Said Cornelia

"Yeah, it's so cute!" said Elyon taking Rose from Caleb.

OK this is the end. Hope u liked it! Remember review and no flames.

See ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everyone! Here is the third chap of the story. But I just want to say sry about the mistakes in the last chap. It was sooo embarrassing !OH and one thing…in the summary I said that the second chap will be talking about the girls…well sry about that…this chap will be talking about the girls :D!

Well here we go.

Chapter 3:

15 years later:

With Will and Matt:

Will and Matt were sleeping quietly, when…"MOMY!" cried a five years old girl. She ran into her parents' room .She began waking Will and Matt. Will moaned and turned to where her daughter was but she didn't open her eyes but Matt didn't move, he only kept snoring.

"What is it Cathy?" asked Will still on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Mommy…Hayley scared while I was sleeping" the little girl called Cathy sobbed. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. She is like her father, she loves music and she's very funny.

Will sighed and shook her but then smiled at the little. She was going to say that it was okay when a voice was heard from the other room.

"No I didn't" said the voice and a fourteen years old girl ran into the room. She had red short hair like her mother and light brown hair. She has the exact same personality of her mother but she also likes music like her father.

"Yes you did" said Cathy glaring at her sister. And the girls continued the fight until Matt woke up.

The two girls knew all about meridian and W.I.T.C.H. They even visited meridian in every vacation. Even Hayley's 5 best friends knew about it. In fact they are going to Meridian today with the other girls.

"Why are you shouting in the middle of the night for god's sake?!" he yelled and got up from his bed. The three girls looked at him. Will was the first to speak up.

"Sorry dad" said the two girls looking at the floor.

"Honey its 9'oclock in the morning" said Will smiling .Matt looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, ok, but I'm not changing the question"said Matt looking at his daughters.

"Daddy, Hayley scared me while I was sleeping" said Cathy crossing her arms. Matt looked at Hayley.

"Hayley explanation now!" he said crossing his arms. Hayley looked at the floor.

"Well I was trying to play with my baby sister, is that wrong?" asked Hayley putting her hand on her sister's head. Cathy looked at her and glared, but then smiled at her.

"It was a game?" asked Cathy. Hayley nodded."YAY! Let's play it again" said Cathy running out of the room. Hayley laughed and followed her sister. Will and Matt smiled and they got up from their bed.

"These two wake up like enemies and then continue the day like real sisters" said Will shaking her head. Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"They remind of you" he said kissing her on the cheek

"They also look like you," said Will turning around. "They are so cute and Cathy is even romantic like you, yesterday I saw her writing a romantic song!" she said and then kissed him gently. But then a scream from the other room broke their kiss.

"What happened?" asked Will her husband.

"I don't know but it must be something really bad, let's go see" said Matt and he and his wife ran to the room.

They entered the room and they saw the light bulb on the floor and it was broken.

"What happened here?" asked Will looking at the light bulb on the floor.

"I don't know, When we entered I wanted to turn the lights on but it wasn't working then electricity came out of my hands and …" Hayley got interrupted by her mom.

"Electricity?" asked Will. Hayley nodded. Will looked shocked and surprised at her husband.

With Irma and Martin:

"Good morning mom, good morning dad "said a fourteen years old girl kissing her parents on the cheek.

"Good morning honey "said Irma hugging her daughter.

Eva is Irma and Martin's daughter. She has Martin's hair and eye color and she's smart just like him but other than this she's funny and sweet just like her mother.

"Hey dad can you teach this new Math lesson so I can study for my exams?" asked Eva.

"Yeah sure honey" said Martin smiling at her.

'great I have 2 Einsteins in the house' though Irma rubbing her head."But today no one is studying…Today is Sunday and the weather is wonderful so we are going to Meridian with the girls" said Irma.

"We're going to meridian with the girls?" Asked Eva excited. Irma nodded and smiled."Yay! Dad forget about math, we're meridianian!" she shouted. Irma and Martin laughed and they got up from the bed."I'm, going to eat breakfast" she said and she ran to the kitchen.

When she arrived to the kitchen she decided to drink a glass of milk. She put the glass on the table and then she opened the fridge to bring some milk, but there was no milk in the fridge.

"Crap there is no more milk" she said and then snapped her fingers, and then water came out of her fingers and filled the kitchen. Eva screamed until her parents got in the kitchen and she told them what happened.

"Uh-oh here is the next Irma!" said Martin whispering in his wife's ear.

With taranee and Nigel:

"AAAAAHHHHH! Mom, Dad come quickly!" shouted a fourteen years old girl.

Taranee and Nigel woke up quickly and ran to her room. And they saw fire all over the place.

"Anna! Where are you? Are you okay?" asked Nigel as he tried to run between all this fire.

"I'm here and I'm fine but please do something about this fire!" she yelled. Tarannee waved her hand and the fire was gone.

"Anna! Thank god you're ok…how did this happen?" asked Taranee hugging her daughter.

Anna had short black hair like her mother and light brown eyes like her father. She was clever like Taranee and funny like Nigel.

"I don't know I woke up and then I only looked at my homework that I was going to present tomorrow and all of sudden I saw it burning!" Anna shouted and waved her hands in the air. Taranee and Nigel looked at each other shocked.

"Do you think she's a fairy I mean a guardian like you?" asked Nigel his wife.

"I don't know good thing today we're going to meridian so we can talk to Elyon and the girls about it."

"We're going to meridian? Yay...I love going there and visiting aunt Elyon…I 'm going to change. She said and ran to her closet.

"Mommy what is happening?" aside a little five years old boy with Nigel's hair color and eyes. He was holding a teddy bear in a hand and rubbing his eye with the next one. His name was Adam.

"Nothing honey. Say, why don't you and daddy go to change your clothes to go to meridian" said Taranee.

"Will my friends be there too" asked Adam. Taranee nodded. The boy ran to his room to change and Nigel followed him to help him.

With Cornelia and Caleb:

"Common kids we got to go!" yelled Caleb from down the stairs.

"Aren't they ready yet?" asked a pregnant (again) Cornelia and in her arms a one year old boy. His name is Joshua. He is adorable. He has light brown hair and blue/green eyes. Joshua didn't know how to talk very well, he only knows few words. Caleb took him from Cornelia and put him on the floor so he can walk to where his toys were.

"Guys you have 5 more minutes to finish or the paparazzi will come in here" said Cornelia. (Remember she's a Celebrity) Then she sat in the living room next to Caleb. They heard giggling from the kids' room.

Caleb rubbed his hand over Cornelia's belly."Wow! Four kids and now one is on the way…That's a lot…who though that Cornelia Hale could have so many kids?" asked Caleb smiling at his wife.

"Well Cornelia hale hates kids but if they are hers then she's okay with it even if she has 100 kids" she said smiling then she kissed Caleb.

A fifteen years old boy with blond hair and green eyes and on his back a 4 year old girl came out of the room .They were Robin of course and Chloe. Robin is calm but also he's very romantic and rebellious. Chloe is very hyper and rebellious.

"HAHA yay Robin, you're the best horsy I have ever rode" said Chloe giggling. Her brother smiled at her and put her down.

"You're brother is the best isn't he" he said. Chloe hugged him and nodded.

Cornelia and Caleb smiled at the brother sister moment."Why does Robin get along with Chloe and he doesn't with Rose?" asked Cornelia.

"Don't ask me, it's not because they were born in Meridian that they exactly act like them" said Caleb. And at this moment Rose came out of the room with her hair swaying on her back and her gorgeous green eyes shine. She is a very quiet girl and she doesn't care or worry about any problem (if you watch naruto, she's a bit like sasuke, don't ask me why) She was wearing a beautiful red dress and red shoes. She came in the living room and looked at her brother and her sister.

"How troublesome!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Rose, at least your brother gets along with someone" said Cornelia. Rose rolled her eyes.

"hn" she said. Robin smiled proudly.

"Oh is my sis jealous of her brother because he's better than her" said Robin. Rose looked at him then she smirked and looked at her parents.

"Yeah mom, I am jealous of my brother because he gets along with everyone, especially the girls in the school, he's even dating all the girls in our class" she said and smirked, Robin became red and he was about to kill her.

"Why you…at least I'm getting along with them by talking to them but you…you're just trying to impress a boy by dressing up …" he was interrupted when he saw his sister turning red and then the earth began to shake.

"Shut the hell up!" rose yelled and a vein came around Robin's waist and grabbed him.

Cornelia and Caleb quickly ran to them.

"Rose calm down, you'll kill your brother!" Caleb yelled and Rose quickly calmed down and the vain released Robin.

"How did you do that?" asked Robin. Rose froze.

"I have no idea!" she said. Cornelia and Caleb of course what was that all about?

"Daddy, I'm scared" said Chloe hugging her father's legs and next to her there was little Joshua was crying.

"That's okay baby," he said and he carried Chloe and Joshua "everything will be fine when we go to meridian".

With hay Lin and Eric:

"Tina honey are you ready?" Hay Lin asked from down the stairs.

"I'm almost done mom!"Said a 14 years old girl named Tina. She is Hay lin and Eric's daughter. She has dark hair and light brown eyes. Tina is very hyper just like her mom but she is caring also.

"Hay Lin, we have to hurry, the gang will arrive in any minute" said Eric.

"I'm done" said Tina coming out of her room. But when she entered the living room she sneezed very hard causing all the living room to crush.

"Ok that is weird! "Said Tina surprised. Hay lin and Eric froze.

"That's exactly what happened to me when I first became a guardian!" said Hay lin. Eric looked at her.

"Do you think she is a guardian just like you?" he asked.

"I don't know let's go to meridian and we will make sure of everything" said Hay lin and they all left to the silver dragon.

At the silver dragon the gang arrived and got to meridian.

Ok that is the chap. Sorry for the ending I'm just tired…plz review and no flames. And if anything is wrong, like a missing phrase or something plz shoot me!:p

Bye!


End file.
